Many people record videos on their mobile devices and share those videos with others. In many cases, these videos could benefit from modifications that alter the appearance of the video or improve visual and aural qualities of the video. Often, it is desirable to edit videos in segments instead of editing the entire video at once. Current technologies generally do not allow for meaningful video modifications to be performed on mobile devices on a per-segment basis.